


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Brody looks at Sarah's body, Checking out on Someone, Curves, Embarrassed Brody Romero, Embarrassment, F/M, Fantasizing, Making Out, Ogling, Pink Ranger And Red Ranger, Sarah Thompson has a nice body, Teens cover little sibling's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: It is the day when Brody started ogling at Sarah,  his friends knew that he liked Sarah more than a best friend. Brody admits to Preston that he loves Sarah, he told him not to tell anyone and even Sarah. But Levi convinced Brody to tell Sarah how he feel about her.Will Brody confess his feelings to Sarah?
Relationships: Brody Romero/Sarah Thompson
Kudos: 10





	1. Blushing Moment

It is a cloudy day at school, Brody and his friends were studying astrology and horoscope in science class.

Sarah pulls out the horoscope book from the bookshelf, she walks back to her seat with Brody staring at her bottom.

"Um, Brody. Were you staring at Sarah's butt?" said Hayley as she caught Brody staring at Sarah's bottom. "What the frick?" said Calvin.

Brody turned away, Sarah looks back at him with an confused look on her face. "No." said Brody. "It looked like you were." said Preston. "Did he looked at my butt?" asked Sarah. "Yes, he-." said Preston, trying to say he did but interrupted by Brody shushing at him. "No, I didn't." said Brody. "Oh, yes, you did." said Calvin. "Did you?" asked Sarah.

Brody is too blushed to admit, he leaves to go to the library. "Ooh, he might be embarrassed to admit." said Hayley.

"I can tell he is a pervert now." said Monty. "Shh, not so loud. You're gonna make everyone and our teacher hear you when you say about Brody." said Hayley. "Were you trying to instigate?" asked Calvin. "No." said Monty and Victor. "I gotta go check on Brody, I'll be right back." said Preston.

Preston stands up from his seat and leaves to find Brody at the library.

At the library... Preston sees Brody covering his blushed face with a science fiction book. "Brody, are you OK?" Asked Preston. "Don't look at my face." said Brody. "Are you blushing?" said Preston, trying to see Brody's face, but Brody still covering his face. "What do you think?" said Brody.

Preston uncovers Brody's face by taking the book from him. "Ooh, are you in love?" Oh, wait? You had a crush on Sarah, do you?" said Preston. "OK, yes. I do love her more than a friend, but don't tell her when I said it to you. And don't tell anyone, either." said Brody. "I won't... Brody loves Sara-!" said Preston, smiling.

Brody covers Preston with his hand, some of the students looked at Brody covering Preston's mouth.

"It's nothing, everyone. Just keep doing your thing, he's just freaking out like crazy." said Brody. "Why did you cover my mouth for?" asked Preston. "Because you're trying to make everyone know I love Sarah, just don't tell them that, OK?" Said Brody. "OK, I won't tell them and Sarah. I promise I won't tell Sarah." said Preston. "Thank you." said Brody.


	2. Animal Attraction

After school... Sarah is at the gym locker room, she looks at her reflection in the mirror, and ties her hair up. Brody looks at her bottom and said "Hey, Sarah." "Hey, Brody. Were you OK?" Said Sarah as she turned to see Brody.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" said Brody. "Nothing, astrology is not that hard. It's easy to study about the twelve Zodiac signs." said Sarah as Brody secretly looked at Sarah's chest a little bit without Sarah noticing.

Brody stands too close to Sarah, making her confused while smiling.

"Man, I can't stop looking at Sarah and her beautiful body. Her butt, her smile, and her... Chest. Makes me live long like it should be, I really want to kiss her... very passionately." said Brody's thoughts.

The girl Lucy Whelms catches Brody standing close to Sarah. "What the fu-." said Lucy, almost cussed. Brody and Sarah turned their heads to see Lucy.

"Ooh, Lucy! You almost said number eleven, I'm tellin' the coach on you." said Victor. "My bad." said Lucy.

"That girl Lucy almost cussed." said Sarah. "Yeah, she need to watch her sailor mouth and say it the right way." said Brody. "Yeah, no profanity allowed." said Sarah. Sarah and Brody laughed, Brody looked at Sarah's chest again and then looked at her face.

"I'll talk to you later, I gotta head out to run." said Sarah before she leaves. "OK, bye." said Brody. "See ya." said Sarah.

Brody looked at Sarah's bottom, watching her go. "Wow!" whispered Brody, talking to himself.

At the park, Levi and Brody were walking around. "So, Lucy almost cussed, right?" asked Levi. "Yeah, when she sees me standing close to Sarah." said Brody. "What were you doing standing close to Sarah?" asked Levi. "I just looked at her... fun bags." said Brody. "Wait, do you love her more than a friend?" said Levi. "Yeah, I admit that I do. Because of her beauty and her body, I can't stop looking at her. I couldn't stop thinking about her all the time, she's so beautiful." said Brody. "Oh, Brody. You have to tell Sarah how you feel, you know? It's not hard to tell her about the feeling you have for her. I trust you, brother. You gotta tell your beautiful friend how you feel, you have to." said Levi. "OK, I will. I guess you're right, I have to tell her how I feel as soon as possible. I can't keep it a secret that long." said Brody.


	3. Blossoming Confession

The Next Day on a hot weekend, Brody and his friends go swimming at the pool area.

Sarah arrives with a pink hat and a pink bikini to match along with her heel, she walks past Brody, and Brody looks at her behind again. Sarah went to the bathroom to comb her straight hair, Brody goes off to tell her.

"Hey... Sarah." said Brody. "Hey, why you look so nervous? What's going on?" said Sarah. "I gotta tell you something." said Brody. "What is it, tell me." said Sarah. "I wanted to say that... I have feelings for you, I keep looking at your butt and your chest. You're just so beautiful and very attractive than other girls, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I feel before. I was nervous like any other person, you know? I admit that I love you more than a best friend." said Brody.

Sarah kisses Brody passionately, which shocks Brody, but he gives in. "Oh, Brody. I was thinking the same way I had feelings for you, too. It's OK to tell me how you feel, because I know you feel nervous before." said Sarah. "Really?" asked Brody. "Yeah... Brody, I love you." said Sarah. "I love you, too, Sarah." said Brody. 

Brody and Sarah continued kissing. Hayley, Calvin, and Hayley's maternal 14-year old fully African American half sister Juliette came in and finds Brody and Sarah making out, Hayley and Calvin covered Juliette's eyes with their hands, and then they leave. "We'll take my sister Juliette to another bathroom, she gotta go pee pee, and we're sorry that we just walked in." said Hayley. "That's OK." Said Brody and Sarah. "Sorry." said Calvin as he and Hayley still covering Juliette's eyes and leaves with them.

After Hayley, Calvin, and Juliette left, Sarah and Brody laughed.

That Night... Sarah and Brody are swimming at the pool, they kissed while swimming. Preston, Hayley, and Calvin watches them, with their happy looks on their faces.

The End


End file.
